Love Disease
by J-chan-introvert
Summary: a songfic for the song Love Disease...


**Copyright©: I do not own the song Love Disease or Megurine Luka.**

Luka Megurine walked excitedly to Crepes and Pastries Café. Her eyes were darting anxiously from person to person inside the building.

_"Did he come?"_ she thought worriedly. Her eyes then rested on a male Burnett in his late teens or early twenties. Luka felt her heart swell and her cheeks heat up with affection.

'_We meat at the usual café at exactly 13:00'_

The pinkett followed the boy down the street after lunch. He didn't tell her where they'd be going today, not that she even cared.

'_I wonder where you'll take me today_

_I'll follow you wherever you go_

_I fee like we got just a little closer'_

Luka smiled at the movie they would be seeing. She shouldn't have been surprised though, he had been waiting for days for it to come out. From the looks of the line, he wasn't the only one that had been excited.

'_As crowded as the movie theater we went to was,_

_It's lucky that we could sit right next to each other _

_I don't know what the slightest bit of the story_

_Cuz I spent the entire time looking at your face.'_

They walked down the street in silence. His face was unreadable, "_such a Kuudere" _Luka thought to herself. Her stomach then suddenly grumbled. Checking her watch, Luka realized that it was already 6:13.

'_It's kinda cute how you're always silent and cold_

_Say, let's have dinner at the usual place'_

The cool night air caused goose bumps to form on her skin, but she didn't mind, she couldn't even try to act unhappy when he was so near. His house came into view. Her parents were out of town again, so she didn't have to worry about the fact that she would be home an hour later than she suspected. This was good; every extra minute with him was heaven to her.

'_We walk home together, and say Bye Bye just before your house_

_I wonder if you're going to sleep about now, Good Night!'_

Luka lay in her bed sheets with a blush adorning her face. It was impossible to sleep knowing that she'd be seeing him again the next day. The teen turned her head to look at her digital clock that sat on the table beside her bed. She gasped, 12:30! She wouldn't see him tomorrow, see would see him today!

'_Kissing and hugging _

_I don't need a love like that _

_As long as I can be near you I'm happy_

_Look my way, call my name_

_Even that would make my heart swell_

_Yes, although you still _

_Don't even know my face'_

Luka dashed across the sidewalk She couldn't wait anymore, she needed to se him. There were bags under her eyes, proving that she hadn't slept at all the night before. The teenager looked into the window excitedly, but what she saw made her feel like she had been stabbed in the chest.

'_We meet at the usual café at 13:00_

_But today you're not alone _

_Who is that girl beside you? I've never seen her before _

_I felt something snap in my gnarled heart.'_

Luka bit down on her bottom lip to keep her tears from leaking out. It felt horrible. Seeing him laugh whole-heartedly for the first time since they had been 'together ' was breath taking…. and she had to look at the scene from a greasy window while some _whore_ was steeling her man. But, as she stood out in the cold street, the layer of heartbreak melted off her, creating a new emotion. It was jealousy.

'_It's the first time I've seen you have so much fun_

_I bite my lip when I see you smile _

_I can't hold back my raging jealousy anymore_

_Time to put a stop to this!'_

Luka clutched the knife tighter. The bitch she had kidnapped was kneeling helplessly in front of her. This was the thing that had gotten in-between her and him; there was only one punishment for that.

As she moved closer, the other girl cowered in her school uniform 9riped from Luka's earlier beatings) and tear stained cheeks. _"Women are made to be emotionally_ _strong,"_ Luka though _"this useless ugly duckling is obviously not that."_

"Pathetic." Luka snarled under her breath. It was time to rid the world of this unnecessary problem.

'_Kissing, hugging_

_Those things don't make it concrete _

_That girl at your side is in the way _

_Don't you forget, unnecessary people_

_Just might disappear _

_So, with that there's nothing left to interrupt us'_

Luka skipped home after school, she couldn't concentrate on any of her classes. The thrill of having him all to herself was almost too much to bear. He didn't look at her in class or respond to her hello's in the hallways 9even though she'd spent an hour in the bathroom getting ready that morning), but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and focused on the joy of the moment.

'_Oh, I've just been thinking of you so much_

_But, hey? Why do you still refuse to look my way?_

Luka's eyes narrowed. It had been three days and he was still refusing to pay attention to her. He was even avoiding her gaze in the hallways, and whenever she tried to approach him, he just carefully walked in the opposite direction. Luka had to admit, she was getting frustrated.

'_You've been ignoring all my letters and e-mails I sent, and all my calls_

_I'm gonna keep calling you until you come out _

_No matter how long it takes!_

Luka hugged her knees to her chest while she let her shoulders rise and fall from the sobs that crawled up her throat and leapt out of her lips. He had moved to his uncle's house in Tokyo. The teen felt as though her world was collapsing around her as she grabbed another tissue from her nearly empty box that sat on her pillow.

'_To just disappear without saying a word…._

_You really are a horrible person_

_Though I've loved you so much…._

Luka pulled herself together and stood up. _"No,"_ she thought, _"you're not like that_ _unnecessary cry baby, you're strong."_ He may have not given out his exact location, but there were still many ways off telling where he went.

'_If that's how it is, may as well end it all_

_Time to type the last period'_

Luka was face to face with him in a dark walk way between two buildings. Judging by the fear in his eyes, he knew who she was.

'_I'll make it easy for you, so you don't have to run any more_

_Look my way, call my name_

_And I'll tell you all my secrets.'_

She was going to make the break up easy for him, but he had permanently stolen her heart. So she wouldn't let him forget her as easily_._

'_Yes, with this I'll carve myself into your heart forever.'_

… **I feel like I've embarrassed my self by writing this. Anyways, a friend of mine wanted me to write something in the vocaloid category, and since it was her birthday, I couldn't say no.**

**For those of you who are good at writing songficts, I'd appreciate it if you gave me some tips… seriously, I need them.**

**~~J-chan**


End file.
